mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nashun
The flattest of all former regions, Nashun is almost entirely comprised of clay and silt. It is hence the crop farming province of Ostentia. Originally much smaller, Nashun was built up by river deltas, and canals still litter the countryside. Small market towns are scattered liberally about, yet a lack of decent roads to the rest of Ostentia makes transportation difficult, and in the past most of it had to be airlifted out. However, thanks to a 2008 building scheme, the major towns and cities of Nashun are now linked by rail, as well as an undersea tunnel taking it to the other side of the Bay of Apaturi. Nashun has a fairly weak economy, relying almost entirely on farming to get by. Nashun is sometimes, falsely, referred to as The Hammer, in actuality, The Hammer is just the long southern coast. Following the 2009 transition of Ostentia to a federal system, the region was split into the states of Thorby and Yare. Smythii Smythii is the capital of the region of Nashun, and is located near the Bay of Apaturi. An ancient Eronam city, it is now the centre of a bustling farming industry, with great warehouses situated on its outskirts. Nearby ruins provide various tourism attractions and archeological digs, the most prominent being an Eronam villa, once owned by a Centurion. Other Towns and Cities Anthelion The town of Anthelion is situated at the southern end of the Hammer in Nashun.Looking out over both the bays of Apaturi and Raktari, Anthelion was often considered a powerful naval watch post, in ancient times. Like Parhelion, its twin city, it is named after Helion, a military conqueror from the times of the Eronam Empire. On the border of the city, and overlooking the entrance to the Bay of Apaturi is the 35 metre collossus of Helion, one of the Seven Wonders of Ostentia, twin of the one which stood in Parhelion, until an earthquake destroyed it a little over 1000 years ago. Appsleigh Studford Docester Docester is located at the very top of Spring Hill in Nashun. The centre is an old, walled town, with cobbled streets and a traditional marketplace in the middle. However, over the years, it has spread beyond these and around the hilltop. The people of the area are mostly farmers, and generally very politically aware, as shown by the protests over the Gellish Trade Treaty Act, when farmers blockaded the routes into Docester, only stopping when the Harvest Boon Act was passed. Parhelion Parhelion is located at the northern end of The Hammer in the region of Nashun, and is the capital of the state of Thorby. Like its twin, Anthelion, at the other end of the Hammer, it was built during the time of the Eronam Empire by Helion, the commander of the peninsula's military garrison to watch over the coastline. A colossus was built in each city, but unlike the Colossus of Anthelion, which remains one of the Seven Wonders of Ostentia, Parhelion's colossus no longer exists, having been destroyed in an earthquake. The use of the city to watch the coastline was also reduced, with it instead being used as a landing place for smugglers operating from Beighly Isle, until they were defeated by the navy. Now, many locals are employed as fishermen in the southern parts of the Bay of Lemora, well away from the habitat of the protected Lemora Knifefish, though the city does attract tourists to its museum covering the history of the area, which includes many fine artifacts from the Eronam era. For a duration, the city was known as Galacia Cite, after Eronam emperor Galacius. This has given rise to a modern colloquial term for the city as "Glitch City" as the language mutated over time. Ines Category:Regions Category:States